


蓟创塔 食

by vicki_fiona



Category: Yukihira soma - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki_fiona/pseuds/vicki_fiona





	蓟创塔 食

「幸平，你已经超过36小时没有休憩和摄入食物了。」清亮的少年音在脑海中突兀响起，作家的笔尖不慎划破薄薄的稿纸。

“……”幸平创真叹了口气，把作废的纸张丢进脚边的垃圾桶里。

“这种时候就不要给我捣乱了，”幸平创真揉了揉酸痛的眼角，“明天就是截稿日，还差一点点就写完了。”

『我认为为了普通的工作拼上身体是得不偿失。』声音更为低沉的寄生兽如此开口，自人类皮肤下渗出的黑色黏液偷偷勾住了年轻作家裸露的脚踝。

“工作成果和获得的酬金达成平等也是基础的要求。”幸平创真目不斜视地拍开跃跃欲试的黑色黏液，颜色稍浅的灰色黏液附着在人类漂亮的蝴蝶骨，模仿着某些电视广告的那样轻轻按摩。

“唔、塔克米，”作家的呼吸紊乱了一瞬，不动声色地试图抖掉黏液暧昧的触碰，“不要闹。”

灰色黏液有些委屈地收了回去，不是很明白人类突变的情绪。

年长一些的寄生兽嗤笑了一声，却也不再试图挑战作家的神经，安安静静地仿佛温顺的宠物伏在人类光裸的双足。

 

 

作家把邮件发出去后终于呼出口气，打着哈欠就把自己滚进柔软的棉被里死活不肯起来。

灰色黏液在人类苍白的肌肤下蠕动了一下，偷偷顺着尾椎的位置向厨房蜿蜒爬去，黏腻的液体逐渐聚拢凝成人体的形状，金发的男人也不在意自己没穿衣服的事实，径直向冰箱走去打算给宿主弄点吃的防止失去他。

黑色的寄生兽瞥了一眼贴心的小棉袄，汇成大团的软体挤进幸平创真的怀里充当抱枕，顺便不安分地吃了些豆腐。

困到神志不清的幸平创真一巴掌拍开中村蓟作乱的触手，翻了个身沉沉睡去。

黑色黏液不安分地凝聚了一瞬，又很快妥协一般地散成薄薄一层，压住棉被的边角，充当守卫的角色。

塔克米熬了些稀薄的米粥，端着回到卧室，温柔地拍了拍作家的脸颊将其叫醒，哄着想让对方吃一点流食。

「幸平，吃点东西，」塔克米有些无奈地看着任性的宿主用被褥包住脑袋，「你也不想因为胃病去医院吧。」

“……不，”幸平创真的嗓音穿过被褥显得闷闷的，“我不想吃。”

『我都说过了你对待他的方式过于软弱。』不知什么时候凝成人型的中村蓟翻了个白眼，强硬地把人类从被窝里拎起来，抱在自己怀里打算强行喂食。

“让我睡觉！”睡意占据理智的人类也不知哪来的勇气和毅力，挣脱了寄生兽的钳制，像是被被窝封印一般不离不弃。

塔克米没有管某位心比天高寄生兽受挫的自尊，皱了皱秀气的眉，叹着气在人类委屈的表情下妥协，「……起来就要吃点东西。」

中村蓟简直被自己的同胞气笑了，『就你这无能表现，迟早会让创真得上胃病。』

黑发的男人盘腿坐在榻榻米上，抱胸思索片刻，像是想到什么好事一般笑了起来，『创真吃点东西就好了，蛋白质是很补营养的。』

意识模糊的幸平创真听得不清不楚，倒是某种意义上和男人通了想法的塔克米狠狠皱了眉，「幸平的身体会撑不住的。」

『怕什么，我会轻一点的。』中村蓟懒得理保姆心上线的某只傲娇忠犬，自顾自掀了宿主的被窝，更多的黑色黏液自下而上一圈圈缠住人类的脚踝、小腿、膝窝、到腿根，兴奋的黑色液体控制着腐蚀的力度将碍事的衣料吞入其中，冰凉的触感像是人类的手掌，轻轻包裹住幸平创真浅色的阳具和囊袋。

下身的异样惊醒了半梦半醒的人类，作家有些惊惶地弹坐起身，又迅速被手疾眼快的黑发男人压住不得动弹。

“等等——中村蓟、你想干什啊……”幸平创真不禁弓起上身，扬起头部露出脆弱白皙的脖颈。

『干你。』中村蓟舔了舔唇，液体凝聚而成的拟态人体居然像是燃起了情欲一般渐渐滚烫。

“什——！唔、你都是从哪里看到的这种句子！”内心有些崩溃的年轻人表情有些狰狞，又在感受到别的异样后变为惊恐，“塔克米！不唔——！”

灰色的黏液自尾椎没过腰腹和胸膛，不甘示弱地做出吸吮蠕动的动作挑逗人类的敏感点。

金发的男人抿着唇一言不发，碧色的眸难得有些暗沉，寄生兽内心的破坏欲逐渐膨胀。

『喂、好不容易达成了和平协议，你不会这么快就想要毁约吧？』

中村蓟的话语像是一盆冷水狠狠浇下，让陷入晦暗情绪的同胞迅速清醒过来。

塔克米将视线缓缓移到动情显出媚态的幸平创真脸上，起身跪坐到幸平创真脸侧，托起对方的一只手抚慰自己硬挺的阳具，同时控制着黏液裂开两个小口，将人类凸起硬挺的奶头吃下，模仿婴儿吸奶的样子吮吃起来，发出啧啧的羞耻声响。

中村蓟冷嗤了一声，滚烫的手指托起人类柔软修长的双腿缠在自己的腰间，黏液拟态成的硕大阳具像是真的性器一般高高翘起，粗大的青筋鼓起，轻轻在幸平创真柔嫩的腿根摩擦。

幸平创真忍不住呻吟了一声，分别占据上下身的两只寄生兽蠕动摩挲的幅度愈发激烈，禁忌的快感和兴奋让他轻易达到了顶峰。

白色的浊液大量喷涌而出，星星点点地落在两只寄生兽的黏液表面，只一眨眼就被吞吃入腹。

塔克米和中村蓟同时喘息一声，吞食了宿主体液的它们彻底被点燃了欲望，血液翻滚使得两只寄生兽的体温迅速攀升，方才还有些装模作样的人类拟态迅速瓦解，在本体和人体间摇摆不定。

幸平创真眯着眼，有些无措地想起两只寄生兽终究和人类不同的残暴程度。

塔克米赤着眼眸，灰色的黏液迅速暴起，强势地突破黑色黏液的势力范围，汇成细细的线状刺入男人从未被开发过的穴口。

“恩！”幸平创真的十指揪紧身下凌乱的垫被，唇齿被中村蓟的黏液侵占，分成无数细小触手的黏液大摇大摆地在人类温热的口腔内扫荡，强势地搅起艳色的舌尖，吞食更多的人类体液。

中村蓟像是被塔克米的抢先激怒，用手将人类的身体翻转、趴伏在垫被上，同时无数的细小触手拉高人类挺翘的臀部，大力掰开臀缝，露出内里被灰色细线不断进进出出溅起粘稠体液的艳色穴口。

塔克米才不管中村蓟怎么想的，他掰过幸平创真的脸，五指握拳，轻易扯断同胞的细小触手，有些粗暴地将自己拟态的阳具塞进男人口中，像是突然惊醒一般终于放缓了动作，利用更多的黏液和触手让人类的快感压过痛苦。

中村蓟俯下身，同样扯断同胞的触手，着迷一般伸出细长的舌，代替塔克米的黏液挤入男人的肠肉，灵活地搅弄舔舐，激得宿主控制不住地浪叫出声。

中村蓟勾了勾唇角，终于露出站在族内顶端的狂气，他掐着幸平创真的腰际，一鼓作气将硬到不行的阳具插入人类的后穴。

幸平创真睁大眼，跪在被上的双腿不自觉颤抖起来，肠道乖巧地泌出更多的润滑体液，在中村蓟的抽插下发出咕啾咕啾的水声。

塔克米像是被夺去了注意力一般不满起来，他揪住宿主的发丝，富有技巧地操弄人类口腔的敏感点，让幸平创真只能露出茫然的混沌表情。

两个男人的动作幅度愈发肆无忌惮，带着蔓延的黏液呈分明的姿态斑驳交叉着缠在幸平创真身上，留下青青紫紫的暧昧痕迹。

塔克米抿着唇，想起幸平创真长久没有进食，终于依依不舍地将浓稠的大量精液射入幸平创真的咽喉深处，多的蛋白质自肉体的缝隙溢出，大脑一片混沌的幸平创真不自觉被金发男人哄着舔的干干净净。

中村蓟没有理那端自己的同胞做出如何道貌岸然的伪君子模样，加快了下身抽插挺动的速度，很快也满满当当地射进幸平创真的肠道深处，甚至慢条斯理地用黏液堵住穴口，不让多余的精液溢出。

体力孱弱的幸平创真喘着气跪伏在冰凉的榻榻米上，汗腺泌出的汗液滴落在榻榻米上、聚成小小的水洼。

「幸平，饿不饿？」塔克米温柔地抚起无力的宿主，亲吻着舔去幸平创真唇角的汗渍，在人类中也算数一数二的英俊面容不要钱地散播着更多的荷尔蒙。

『时间还很长。』中村蓟将幸平创真揽进怀里，低下头轻轻啮咬人类形状好看的后颈。

“不、呜，不要了……”幸平创真的呜咽很快被淫乱的呻吟替代，缓缓散发出让寄生兽脸红心跳的特殊荷尔蒙。


End file.
